


Ace-sicles

by Auriette



Series: Ace!Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Love, Drapetomania, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Popsicles, Romance, Summer, ace derek, ace romance, ace stiles, because, for all ace people out there but esp for, i need me a Stiles like that!, its way to hot this summer!, sterek, sweet summer love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Derek and Stiles are having some icy fun in bed





	Ace-sicles

The air was hot and humid; clothes stuck to skin and no breeze came through the open windows.  
Glistering pearls of sweat were shimmering on Derek’s tanned arms and forehead while he enjoyed the last sunbeams of the day. He was almost asleep as Stiles entered the room, making more noise than usual. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” he asked with a bewildered look on his face, slowly sitting up. This was nothing he could deal with laying down. Even his eyebrows followed suit and rose just shy of his hairline - in an “are you OK or did you finally snap and I need to call your Dad because you lost your last 2 brain cells to the heat" kind of way. 

“Hmpfimne,” Stiles said around his popsicle, shuffling slowly forward, moving the icebox inch by inch towards the bed. 

When he reached his destination, he let all the ice packs he had held in his arms fall down on Derek before he let himself drop on top of him too. 

“You are waaaaay too hot for me!” Stiles laughed around his popsicle when Derek tried to shove him off him, ice packs falling all around the bed. 

“Hey, what are you doing? I was just getting cozy in this heat!” he laughed some more before he let himself get shoved off. 

Derek could only shake his head, laughing. “You are an idiot. Now the bed will get all wet.”

“Your Idiot,” Stiles snickered back, bumping his shoulder into Derek’s, sucking on his popsicle and twisting it between his swollen, red lips. 

“Want some?” Stiles asked, eyebrows twitching up and down when he noticed Derek watching him. 

“That obvious?” Derek asked back, and Stiles just smiled cocky at him, holding the popsicle in his hand now so his mouth was free of the ice cold intruder. 

“I can read you like a book, Hal-aahh!” Stiles words ended in a scream followed by laughter when Derek attacked him with his full body. 

“Hey! Get your own ice!” Stiles screamed and now it was him trying to push the other off, all while Derek laughed wholeheartedly, melting lemon ice in his mouth. 

This was so good, he thought. A hot summer, Stiles at his side and a popsicles in bed. Definitely a summer to his liking.


End file.
